Completely Random Happenstance
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Sirius is an avid role player on Hogwarts. And has devoted pretty much all his free time to it. He's even got a crush on another rper, who he doesn't actually know in real life. Lily has decided that he's living too much in fantasy and not reality. So she drags him out to meet her new friend. One who's about to turn his fantasy into reality. Written for Neon Domino. Happy Birthday!
1. Is it Fate?

**AN: Hi guys! So this is a fanfic that I had intended to write at a later date but decided to do it as a birthday fic instead. I'm writing this for NeonDomino because she's awesome and keeps me on track with my writing. Well, she does better then most anyway with that. I tend to get distracted easy. But she was super sweet enough to write a fic for my birthday last month so I'm returning the favor with one of my own for her. **

**Also, I made a few changes to people that are specifically for her. Like, Lily and Sirius being brother and sister. ^.^ And with her permission I may bring in a pain in Sirius' backside from her stories to be a character in this. Let me know on that one Neon, you know who I'm referring to I'm sure. Anyway, this is an AU story, so no magic. But please Review at the end for me, k? Thank you much!**

**Happy Birthday NeonDomino!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Is it Fate?  
(An:Btw, the italicized words are messages on an instant messenger app. Like yim, aol, etc.)

_CelestialCanine: We could have them fight over the fact that Lupa wants Rom to end things with Ri. Because he's not going to back down from that._

_RomanWolf: True. But Lupa would want Romulus to kill Orion if it came down to it. Rom would try to force Orion to end things._

_CelestialCanine: How? Orion loves Rom. He wouldn't just end things over something petty._

_RomanWolf: Maybe Lupa finds another wolf to mate with Romulus? And maybe kidnaps Orion until Romulus agrees to mate the other wolf?_

_CelestialCanine: That would get Darius involved though. The Shifter Council wouldn't just let Lupa take one of their own._

_CelestialCanine: ! Which would make them try to force Orion to dump Romulus! That could work._

_RomanWolf: Yeah, but how would they get out of it?_

_CelestialCanine: Maybe they don't. We could have them break up and then Romulus mate the other wolf._

_RomanWolf: No, he wouldn't do that. He's too in love with Orion. The bond wouldn't be there for the mating to occur._

_CelestialCanine: Well it wouldn't stick anyway because didn't Romulus already mark Orion as his Intended?_

_RomanWolf: That's right, he did. The night of the solstice. So the mating wouldn't work and it wouldn't feel right to Rom. This could work. You want to start the thread or should I?_

_CelestialCanine: I'll start it. Want to pick up with them meeting up for lunch?_

_RomanWolf: Sure. I'll respond when I get home. Gotta go. _

_CelestialCanine: Have fun at work!_

A dark haired man logged off his messenger and pulled up a website on his computer. Hogwarts was a role play site based in the magical world. It was actually one of the better rp sites he'd been on and just so happened to be where he found a kindred spirit. Though that was more of a not-so-little crush now. RomanWolf aka Romulus was his rp buddy on the site and since their random meeting on Hogwarts a year ago, Sirius had developed quite a liking of the man.

He knew the other rper was a guy who, just like him, liked other guys. They had had other discussions about that. Along with likes and dislikes, favorite foods, music, books, etc, and even had one really interesting discussion on preferred types of men and positions in bed. That one had made him blush. And have some vivid dreams. Though in those dreams they were their rp muses, Orion: the black dog shape-shifter and Romulus: the tawny brown werewolf.

"Sirius! Sirius! Up!" The man looked down at the mop of black hair that had appeared at his side. James and Lily must have come in without him knowing. The man hit send and watched his post appear on the screen before closing the laptop and picking his godson up.

"Heya Harry. Look at you, so heavy!"

"Am not! You just weak!" He couldn't help but laugh at the two year old. Harry gave him a toothy grin in return.

"Maybe you're just growing too fast for me to keep up. Would you look at that, another tooth came in! High five little man."

"And he is chewing poor Padfoot's paw to bits. You may want to save the poor thing." Lily held up the aged stuffed dog to Sirius that did indeed have a soggy left paw.

"Funny. I always favored the right one." He remembered quite fondly dragging the dog around via right paw in his mouth. It made Sirius happy to know that Harry was loving his favorite stuffed animal as much as he had.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." James walked in with a glass of lemonade in hand and a grossed out look on his face.

"What, my baby sister never told you?" Lily rolled her eyes and tossed Padfoot over the desk to her brother and son.

"Padfoot!" Harry snatched the dog and immediately bit down on it's paw.

"Soooo, what are you up to tonight?" The red head's tone sent warning alarms off in Sirius' head. He looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Whhyyy?"

"Because, I may or may not just so happen to know a really cute guy that may or may not be interested in meeting you."

"Not interested."

"Sirius!"

"Lily!" It was amazing that he could make the exasperation in her voice to a perfect pitch. It usually only served to make her more frustrated.

"Come on, you can't stay hidden in a fake relationship with a fake guy in a fake simulated game." The man rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the desk with Harry in his arms.

"First off, he's not fake. Second it's a role play site in which our muses are in a sort of really complicated relationship thing that we're about to add a heap of drama to. Third, I'm not hiding in anything." James shook his head at him.

"But you are. You won't even think of dating anyone because you have this massive crush on this guy. Who, by the way, you refuse to tell that you have a massive crush on."

"Because it could make things weird!" Lily smiled and took Harry.

"Good! It's settled then. You're coming out to dinner and meeting Remus. He's my new yoga partner and really good looking and he's gay. We actually talked about you for an hour today. He said it'd be fun to meet you sometime and I told him tonight was good so you're going. You're going to dress nice and be polite. Oh and fall completely madly in love with him."

"Oh is that all? I swear woman, you need to stop playing matchmaker with me. And what happened to Marly? I thought she was your yoga partner." Sirius, despite his claim that he wasn't going out was still following his sister's demand and getting dressed.

"Marly's on bed rest till the baby comes. Remus has been my yoga partner for almost two weeks now. No, not that shirt, the red one I got you for your birthday. And seriously? The leather jacket and combat boots?" Lily crossed her arms at her brother's choice of clothes.

"Red shirt, fine. But I intend to ride my bike Lils so get over the jacket and boots."

"But we're going to a nice restaurant Sirius."

"And no one is going to care about my jacket and boots Lily."

"God you can tell you two are related the way you bicker. Take Harry to the car Lils, we'll be down in a minute." James moved aside so his wife could head out to the car before turning to his brother-in-law.

"She really wants me to meet this guy huh?"

"And make a good impression obviously. Look, Sear, she's just worried for you. You're cooped up in the house and not going out like you used to. You haven't been on a date in months...Lily thinks you're deluding yourself into feeling like you're in a relationship with this Romulus guy when you aren't and it's not healthy." Sirius turned around as he slipped on his jacket, looking over to his best friend leaning on the door frame.

"But I'm not. I know we aren't dating. I just don't feel like dating any one at the moment is all."

"That's what I told her but you gotta admit it's weird. You were always out with guys and stuff and suddenly you weren't. I'm not saying that you have to go and meet Remus and fall in love and have adopted babies and stuff but at least meet him. He's really nice. If you still want to come home and immediately check your site for a post from Romulus then by all means, it's your life." The pair headed out and down the stairs from Sirius' third floor apartment.

"But..." There was always a but.

"You could also want to take Remus out for a ride on your bike or go for coffee sometime. Who knows, maybe once you've met him you will like him and want to date and fall in love and have adopted babies."

"Why do you keep saying adopted babies?" James shrugged and smiled at the grey eyed man.

"I don't know. It's what Lily says. She can't wait for you to one day meet the man of your dreams and have adopted babies that she can babysit. Personally, I think she just wants to hop them up on sugar and send them home as payback for all the times Harry's come home on a chocolate high." Sirius laughed as he headed toward his black GSX1250FA. He was going to go with a more traditional bike but when he saw the sleek sport bike it was all over. Sirius had honestly never thought he'd own a crotch rocket until he saw his Vixen.

She roared to life under him and within a few moments he was following the Potters' red hatchback down the road to dinner.

'Well, I guess meeting the guy wouldn't hurt.'

* * *

**An: Ta da~! Review for me please? I do so love reviews. I will try to keep up with updates. This story won't be too long so it shouldn't be hard. (She says knowing that it may very well be a lie)**


	2. Hazel Meets Grey

**An: I apologize for the wait. I'm horrible at regular updating at this present time. I used to be really good at it. I really have no excuse for it other then being busy in RL and writer's block. Which as lame as they are, are true. Anyway, here is the second chapter and I will be updating Ancient Ties within the week at the very least. Meant to Be still has a minute before I'll have that chapter finished.**

**If you guys like this story and don't have anything to read I urge to go try my other Harry Potter fics and my one Percy Jackson (If you like it that book series that is). And if not I'd recommend NeonDomino's and adVENTitiious' stories. They're really good.**

Disclaimer: I totally own all of this! (she says sarcastically)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hazel Meets Grey

Sirius found himself at a restaurant he had no clue even existed let alone a well established place. Harry immediately found his hand once he was off the bike.

"Hey monster. Lils where did you find this place?"

"Remus. He likes Italian food. Something about Milan and food of the gods." The dark haired man chuckled and set his helmet down before following them inside. He had to admit, the place looked very nice. It almost made him wonder why he never discovered it on his own. Then he remembered his ex and why Italian food always turned him off. Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the man that came in from a secluded dining area.

"Lily, glad you found the place alright."

"It wasn't easy. This place is off the beaten path. How on Earth did you find it?"

"I was craving tortellini antipasto. So I looked online, found a restaurant that served it, tried the food and loved it and, well, here we are. You must be Sirius, hi I'm Remus." The hazel eyes that found his were such a peculiar color that Sirius didn't have a response right away. Then he got a good look at the body that held those eyes.

He suddenly hated and loved his sister.

Remus was so much his type that Sirius had no clue what to do with the man. Yet, that was the problem. The man in front of him might have been too much his type. Was that possible?

"Y-yes. Sorry. I was thinking about something." Like what the hell was he going to do with this guy. His comfortable smile only made it worse for him. Or better. Sirius really wasn't sure yet.

"I already have a table if you..." Remus let the sentence die as he lead them back to his table that already had a chair for Harry. They really had been planning all this.

"Is that wine?" James pointed to the four glasses and child cup all filled with red liquid. Harry tried to grab for it the moment he was placed in his seat. Sirius handed it to him on his way to his seat.

"Yes. It's a cherry wine the restaurant just got in. Oh, and Harry has juice. I think the waiter said raspberry-cherry but I'm not for sure. You walked in when he brought them." He had even gotten Harry a colored juice to match the wine so he didn't feel left out. God was he in trouble.

"So, Remus. I hear you met Lily at yoga?" Sirius fell back into his charm and old playbook to stop himself from acting like an idiot. At least it wasn't a horrible thing to use when he was out of his zone. Or was it that he was back in his old zone and that's what made it easier?

Ugh, if only his mind would pick a side.

"Yes I did. I recently moved back to England and since I had been doing yoga for years abroad I had to find a new class now that I'm settled again. Lily was on the mat next to mine and we just sort of clicked. We've been yoga buddies ever since." A man that liked to travel? Another point in favor for Remus. Or against. It all depended if Sirius decided this was a good thing or not.

"You used to live abroad?"

"Oh, yes. My work sometimes required me to be in other countries for long periods of time. It's actually how I fell in love with Italian food. Spend long enough in Italia and you will find the food will bring comfort and happiness with every bite. This place does a remarkable imitation of true Italian cuisine." James cleared his throat as he set down his wine glass. Lily gave him a look that said to 'play nice'.

"Imitation?"

"Sorry, it's what my father used to say. True culture cuisine can only be made by those born and bred in the culture itself. The food isn't made by an Italian. She's an American. It wasn't meant as an offense..." There was a vulnerable side to this enigma in front of him. Remus was suddenly shy and Sirius found himself liking it all the more.

"Where all have you traveled Remus?" Maybe going back into something the honey blonde man was comfortable with would help bring him back out of his shell...and it worked like a charm.

"I've been all over. France, Italy, China, Japan, America, Brazil, Spain, Germany. So many places. Each with it's own beauty and distinction. What about you? Do you travel?"

"I've always wanted to but then my father died and my mother went crazy and my brother fell ill...sorry. That sounded not near as depressing in my head. Let's just say family circumstances kept me Britain-bound."

"I'm so sorry. Lily never mentioned-" Remus had started to apologize but Lily cut him off.

"We don't really talk about it." Family wasn't something that was about to be discussed on a first date. Let alone first meeting.

"But traveling is still on my list of things to do." Remus turned back to the strikingly bright grey eyes.

"List? Like a bucket list?"

"Yeah! Lily says it's morbid to have one at my age but why not? You are never too young to cross things off a bucket list right?"

"Very true. No one ever knows how long they have." Sirius grinned at his date and was delighted to see it returned. They continued talking about all sorts of things going from their bucket lists, which had quite a few things in common, to which super hero they would be and why. Lily and James took Harry home sometime after dessert but urged the boys to stay and chat. Sirius swore he heard his sister tell James that she won and he had to pay up as they were walking away.

And the Black couldn't remember having a better time on a first date. Not even the ones that ended the next morning. Once the place was closing down for the night the pair headed out. The only vehicle left was Sirius' bike. Remus' was no where to be found.

"Where did you park? Just in case it's a bit far I can walk you. No sense letting a good night end in a mugging." The man smiled at the poor joke and shook his head.

"I don't have a car. I road the bus." Sirius frowned at that. It was too late at night for the buses to run to this area of town.

"But you don't have a way home then."

"I can walk."

"Well I have an extra helmet if you want a ride." Remus tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Helmet? What do you-is that yours?" He had caught sight of the black bike behind Sirius and at the affirmative nod, he moved closer.

"Number 74. Ride a motorcycle."

"Bikes are on your bucket list?"

"Of course they are! How could you resist this? The sleek designs, the aerodynamics, the engine rumbling beneath you as you take off like a bullet. Highly dangerous but oh so thrilling." Sirius had sat down on his bike and looked up at Remus in wonder. This was too much.

"You can't be real." The brunette stopped and looked up at Sirius. Was he making fun of him?

"Excuse me?"

"You. You are too damn perfect to be real. I mean, you like traveling, you have a wicked sense of humor, have a bucket list as long as mine, you like bikes, and have an affinity for the super nerdy things that are so dorky and uncool that they are actually cool. Not to mention those eyes, those legs and that amazing backside...you can't be real." Remus blushed softly and smiled at him. He stepped closer, cupped Sirius' face with his hands and kissed him.

"I assure you I'm real. Now-" The dark haired man felt a leg swing around the bike and hands wind around him as a very fit body pressed against him. Remus leaned in a bit more to whisper into his ear.

"Take me for a ride Sirius." The bike roared to life and within a moment the street was empty. Sirius thought for sure Remus was a dream. Maybe he had wrecked on the way to the restaurant and this was just his mind playing out the rest of the night. He didn't know. He didn't really care either.

For the first time in a long time Sirius Black was on a date, and not thinking about the cyber guy on his laptop at home. Lily would be so proud.

* * *

**Yay for another chapter. I realize they aren't as long as my chapters normally are but I liked where this one ended so I cut it off. The next chapter is going to have a bit of a time jump in it because this story isn't supposed to be very long and they will have been dating for awhile. Anyway~ Click the review button below and review for me please. It does so brighten my day.**


	3. Building Desires

AN: I know, I know. My updating fails. But I have gotten an update out so yay! I'm working on my updating but I make no promises. Just perhaps beg you guys not to abandon your reading of my fics due to my shoddy updating skills.

If you guys do like this however I have a few other fics you can check out. There's another wolfstar (Ancient Ties), a wolfstar oneshot (First Christmas), a wolfstar mentioned oneshot (Talking of Tea), a wolfstar adjacent OC (Meant to Be) which I urge you to try, and a Percy Jackson (Immortal Children of the Gods) which features several OCs but works quite well in that setting.

And if you want to stick with wolfstars I recommend NeonDomino's work. She's a really talented author and has a ton of wolfstar stories.

Disclaimer: I own as much of Harry Potter as the ghost in my attic does. Meaning absolutely none.

* * *

Ch. 3 Building Desires

Two AM had Sirius on a stoop in London with Remus against the door, snogging him happily. He had taken the man on an hour long drive around the city and when they finally stopped at his house, Remus pulled him in for another kiss. Ten minutes later they were still lip locked and god was he an amazing kisser. Eventually he pulled away with the need to breathe.

"I gotta get home..."

"I know. Tonight was a lot of fun. You should take me out riding again." Sirius grinned and kissed Remus again.

"Any damn time you want." One more kiss and they parted with the promise of meeting up again very soon. Sirius drove home with a smile on his face. He hated that his sister meddled but at that moment in time, he absolutely loved that she meddled too. When he got home he found a reply from Romulus and quickly posted one back. The moment he did, RomanWolf popped up on his messenger.

_RomanWolf: Hey Ri, I didn't think you were getting on tonight._

_CelestialCanine: Sup Rom. I just got in. Family kept me longer then I thought it would. How was your night?_

_RomanWolf: It was better then I thought it would be. I tried something new and it was amazing._

_CelestialCanine: See? I told you getting out of your shell wasn't a bad thing. Trying new things is always good. You never know when the next new thing might be your favorite thing._

_RomanWolf: Lol, I know. I wasn't so sure about it but I'm really glad I did it. Thanks for that btw, you gave me the confidence to give it a go in the first place. And I think this might just be a favorite thing in the making._

_CelestialCanine: Sweet! And you are very welcome. Oh, did you see? Kira and Devin broke up on the site. Devin found out about Kira's double life. That thread is looking really good._

_RomanWolf: I saw that. I wonder how they're going to fix that or if they wanted to go in different directions. I think Devin was talking about rping a relationship with Mikio for a while._

_CelestialCanine: I wish him luck. Mikio is brutal in her rps. Orion used to date her._

_RomanWolf: Ugh, don't remind me. Romulus hates her because of that._

_CelestialCanine: We could always pm her and see if she wanted to add some drama to Rom and Ri's relationship._

_RomanWolf: Rom would probably end up maiming her or worse if she tried to get back with Orion._

_CelestialCanine: True...but that could always be fun! Orion does like that Romulus is so possessive._

_RomanWolf: Of course he does. Lol. Orion is a bit of a crazy one._

_CelestialCanine: And yet, Romulus fell in love with him anyway._

_RomanWolf: What can I say? He's a sucker for a pretty boy that he can take the roughness. Post_

_CelestialCanine: Take it and beg for more._

_RomanWolf: Rom does love to make him scream. I got a pm from Dashel wanting to know if he could be the one they try to mate Romulus off to._

_CelestialCanine: That could work. Dashel is a good rper and has been after Romulus in the past. Not to mention will take any opportunity to try to annoy Orion._

_RomanWolf: Only because the guy actually wants in your pants in RL. He lives in your area right?_

_CelestialCanine: I think so. Same country at the very least. Not that I would be interested in him._

_RomanWolf: Oh? Why not? _

_CelestialCanine: Because I don't know what he looks like and haven't really talked to him much? For all I know he could some serial rapist/murderer._

_RomanWolf: *eyeroll* For all you know __**I **__could be a serial rapist/murderer._

_CelestialCanine: For you Rom, I'd take the chance of having my intestines ripped out and being choked with them._

_RomanWolf: ...Ew. And thanks? I think._

_CelestialCanine: Lol. Sorry. I watch too many gory movies for my own good. One of my exes got my on them. Post_

_RomanWolf: Try some Disney movies then. I hear they are very warm-hearted and fun. ...Against a tree in the park? _

_CelestialCanine: Hey, it's dark out. They could make it work and if they get caught then it's all the more fun, right? And you're just saying that because you probably watch Disney movies._

_RomanWolf: I do. But it's not all I watch. I happen to like some musicals too. Oh and car movies, like Gone in 60 Seconds or the Fast series. Those are good ones too._

_CelestialCanine: I watched Repo the Genetic Opera once. Does that count?_

_RomanWolf: It is a good musical. You might like Sweeny Todd too. Post. I'm off to bed. I have to be up early._

_CelestialCanine: You'll have a post waiting for you in the morning and I will check out Sweeny Todd. Btw, the Fast series is one of my favs too._

_RomanWolf: Of course it is. Lol. Night._

_CelestialCanine: Night._

Sirius watched RomanWolf log off before going to post another reply on their thread. Despite how amazing Remus had made him feel, he still got deliriously happy when he saw RomanWolf online. It was a little sad actually how something so small made him grin like that. It was only a little bit later and the dark haired man was fast asleep in bed.

"Lily I honestly can't babysit Harry tonight. I've got plans. Plans that can't involve having a toddler around." Sirius was currently cooking food for dinner. Knowing his date like he did, the man made the smart choice and went with stuffed shells, salad, and garlic bread. He and Remus had been seeing each other for a month and tonight Remus was coming over for dinner and staying the night. Or at least that was the plan.

"Then I guess James and I won't be going out for our anniversary. You know he got tickets to my favorite ballet? He had to buy them months ago and who knows when we'll be able to go out again. And Harry was _so_ looking forward to spending time with his Uncle Sirius. I suppose I'll have to crush his poor little heart too. That's three people's dreams you've crushed Sirius. Mine for wanting to go out on my anniversary, Harry's for wanting to spend time with you, and James' for wanting to get laid."

"Hey, James and I share the same goal tonight Lils."

"And we are just meaningless casualties in your quest for sex. I see how it is." The red head on the other end of the line was ace at sounded so woeful and completely crushed.

"You are a shameless in your guilt trips Lily. Fine. Bring Harry over, you friggin harpy." His sister's voice on the other end immediately got perky and excited.

"We'll be over in 30. Thank you Siri~" The called ended and Sirius groaned. Not that he didn't absolutely adore his nephew but this was supposed to be a night with just Remus. Now he had a toddler to work around and he knew that sex was out of the question. Perhaps Remus would still stay the night...maybe. True to her word Lily was over in half an hour, dropping Harry off.

"Sirius sleepover! Momma says I get to!"

"Indeed you do little man! Go put your stuff in your room and let me talk to your mom." Harry took off down the hallway to his room. Sirius watched him so much that it was just easier giving the kid his own room instead of having a closet full of toys somewhere.

"Thank you so much Sirius. He was so excited. It's been a while since he's stayed the night with you."

"Yeah well, I had a cold and then he got chicken pox and then I had a deadline to make."

"I know. He just didn't really understand is all. I'll pick him up tomorrow. Love you Sirius. Love you Harry!"

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Lily." Harry, it turns out, was really wanting to bake cookies. So, to keep him occupied, Sirius pulled a chair over and let him help make cookies. Although by the time the cookies made it into the oven, there were more chocolate chips in Harry's tummy then there were in the cookie dough. Sirius quickly cleaned up the mess and had just started the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

"I gots it!"

"Harry wait, you don't know who it is!" The man knew exactly who it was but the little boy didn't. He still opened the door anyway with Sirius right behind him.

"Remmy! Momma not here."

"Harry? Oh, hey Sirius. You didn't mention you were babysitting." The amber-eyed man stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He had packed his overnight bag with a completely different train of thought in mind.

"I wasn't supposed to be but today's Lily and James' anniversary and my sister is too damn good at making me feel guilty so I have Harry for the night." Remus nodded as Sirius led him further into the flat.

"Well her text message of 'I'm so sorry but I'm so not sorry.' makes a lot more sense now. Uh, where do you want me to set my stuff?" The dark haired man had been about to say his room but with the thought of Harry in mind he led his date to the guest bedroom.

"Here you are. I'm sorry it's not that big of a guest room. Harry took the bigger of the two. That boy has a lot of toys."

"No problem. I'd only be sleeping in here anyway...what is that amazing smell?" The pair were headed back into the kitchen with Sirius popping his head in to make sure Harry was fine.

"That, would be our dinner and dessert. Harry wanted chocolate and I know you love Italian food so it's stuffed shells for dinner and chocolate chip cookies for dessert." Remus gave him a surprised smile.

"Tell me you have Sangiovese wine and I will kiss you." Sirius raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a bottle of wine. Given their first date and every one since, he'd picked up on Remus' love of fine wine. In particular, his love of fine wine with good food in a wonderful pairing. So, Sirius looked up what wine went with the food he was making and what would be a good selection from that wine.

"Just a kiss?" The tawny haired man read the label on the bottle and grinned.

"You really were aiming to get me in bed huh?"

"Any man in their right mind would have that goal but yes, it was my full intention to have you in my bed tonight Mr. Lupin." Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he did.

"Keep it up and you just might." The response he got was a grin.

"Well I wouldn't say no if you tried."

"I'll bet. How long until dinner is ready?" Sirius turned around to check the timer on the stove.

"A couple minutes max, why?"

"Well do you have a preference to eating dinner and then watching a movie or watching a movie while eating dinner?"

"No preference really, although Harry tends to eat more of his food if he doesn't have something distracting him." Remus nodded as he pulled away to allow Sirius to get the cookies out of the oven.

"Then we'll wait till after dinner. I brought a movie to watch and lucky for you, it's Disney so Harry can watch it too." The Black raised an eyebrow at him.

"A Disney movie? Really?"

"It has really sweet bikes in it and since you like bikes I thought you might like it. I personally love the film. The special effects are amazing. It's Tron: Legacy by the way."

"Own a lot of Disney movies do you?"

"Not a lot, no. But ones I really love I buy." The man shook his head.

"Next you'll be telling me Frozen is in that mix."

"Why? What's wrong with Frozen?"

"Frozen! Anna like Momma." Remus realized immediately that Sirius had to have watched Frozen due to the toddler's sudden appearance at the word.

"We are not watching Frozen Harry."

"But it's good!"

"I don't have that movie. Besides it's time for dinner and Remus brought a movie for you to watch instead ok? We'll watch it after dinner and your bath." Harry nodded and lifted his arms up to be put in his high chair at Sirius' bar style dining room table. The whole scene reminded Remus one of the reasons he was falling so hard for his boyfriend. Sirius was really good with kids.

"Juice?"

"Absolutely kiddo. Do you want apple, grape, or cherry?" The green eyed boy thought for a moment before giving a toothy smile.

"Apple _and_ cherry!"

"Cherry-apple it is. Give me just a minute Harry and we'll have dinner. You have to put Padfoot down though." The stuffed dog in Harry's hand was suddenly thrown across the room to land neatly in the nearest chair to him.

"That's quite a nice throw Harry." Remus smiled at Harry as he sat down at the table.

"You sleepover too?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sleeping over too."

"Yay! Now just need Daddy, but he's with Momma." Sirius sat down two plates of food before giving Harry his sippy cup and little plate. All that was left was the wine. The two glasses that were set down ended up being fairly full. Remus gave his date a wry smile.

"Trying to get me not sober?" The odd choice of words was due to the presence of Harry. Sirius winked at him.

"Maybe a little." All in all the dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Normally it would've been much louder with baby Potter there but Harry was honestly too busy shoving his face full of the Italian food to talk much. Sirius and Remus however were content to give each other looks across the table and play footsie underneath it. Once their plates were clear the grey-eyed man took his nephew for his bath and allowed Remus to roam the flat.

It was quite clear that Sirius valued his family, given how many pictures he had of them everywhere. Most of them were of Lily, James, and Harry, although a few contained a man who looked like Sirius but definitely wasn't Sirius. There was one that had Sirius, Lily, and the other guy. Remus realized very fast that it must have been the brother Sirius spoke of on their first date when he saw a picture of those three and their parents. The man could tell just from the photograph that Sirius' parents had been strict and cold people. It made him curious as to how Lily and Sirius turned out so loving and warm.

"Remus?" The Black walked into the room Remus had found himself in.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at your pictures."

"No, it's fine. Harry was asking for the movie." With a nod the pair left the room and went to watch the movie. Sirius had to hand to his boyfriend, he did end up really liking Tron. It was even better when the amber-eyed man curled up on the couch with him with Harry snuggling Padfoot on his lap. It felt so domestic that he didn't know what to do at first. Then he realized that must have been how Lily and James felt all the time.

The idea of adopted babies didn't sound so bad if there were moments like this. That thought alone both terrified and elated Sirius. Once the movie was over Harry got put to bed. Being the good uncle he was, Sirius read Harry a bedtime story when asked and left the nightlight on for him. It was just too bad that he couldn't have the adult sleepover he had been wanting. With a sigh the man made his way back to his room, checking in on Remus. Upon seeing the unmoving lump on the bed, he knew his date was already asleep. The surprise was hard to mask when Sirius walked into his room to find Remus lounging on his bed in pajama bottoms.

"Remus?"

"I decided your bed was loads more comfortable then the guest bedroom. Do you mind?"

"But your bed...you do realize Harry's going to come in here if he wakes up right? Putting a pillow under your covers to look like you're sleeping in there won't do much good."

"That's my body pillow. I sleep with one. I like to cuddle you see, but I left it in there since I figured I wouldn't need a pillow to cuddle. Was I wrong?" Sirius shook his head as he removed his shirt, two seconds later, Remus pulled him into a kiss.

"Good. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm just going to stretch out and get comfortable." God that man...when was he ever going to not do that kind of thing to him? Sirius found himself trying to hide a happy grin as he got ready for bed. Seriously, how much more could he adore the guy? And how was he able to be shy while being so bold? A few moments later and he was crawling into bed and finding a warm body snuggled up against his own.

"Mmm...much better then a body pillow." Remus got a soft laugh in reply.

"I better be. I'm glad you could stay the night. Sorry it didn't work out like we wanted."

"My pleasure, besides, I got to see you with Harry. You're very good with him."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself. Harry kind of loves you. He said something about a chocolate sundae when I gave him a bath." The man felt more then saw Remus' smile.

"I gave him my chocolate sundae when I visited Lily last week. He looked like Christmas had come early."

"That's because Harry would live, sleep, and breathe chocolate if he could. Not that he's the only one."

"I would not live, sleep, and breathe chocolate."

"You are so addicted, don't lie."

"Says the man who helped me eat a pound of it on our third date."

"I have a sweet tooth, what can I say?" The tawny haired man looked up at his boyfriend.

"Chocolate body paint."

"Ch-what?"

"Chocolate body paint. You know, edible body paints? They make a surprisingly good chocolate one." The surprises that man kept throwing at him.

"How do you know how good it is?" The grin he got said everything his boyfriend didn't.

"Hmm...I may have to look into this." Sirius earned himself a kiss for that, but he could tell sleep was starting to take hold of them both.

"Mm, such a good boyfriend."

"You make it sound like you're training me."

"Who says I'm not?"

* * *

AN: Ta Da~ Another chapter done. If you liked it please review down below and if you didn't like it, well I still want you to review down below and tell me why. Each review is like a drop of sunshine, warm and welcomed. ^.^


	4. Conflicted Feelings

**AN:** Woohoo, another chapter! I know, I need to get on Ancient Ties, and I'm working on it I swear. But this chapter wouldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down first. I got a few pms about the confusion in the RP segments of the story. I forget you guys don't see all the background information that it's my head when I type it up. So I have put in here a Setting description of the RP site and then the characters I have mentioned and a bit about each of them. Hopefully that clears it up a little and if not let me know and I will try to explain in a better way or clarify on where you are confused. Anyway, Enjoy~

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of Harry Potter.**  
**

* * *

**Setting:**

Hogwarts is a small city that feels like a town with a forest on side and a sea on the other. There are five 'families' or Circles that govern Hogwarts. They are the witches, wolves, shape-shifters, vampires, and merfolk. Most of them don't see eye to eye but the shape-shifters and wolves have a very precarious alliance against the vampires. The witches are divided between the two in allegiance and the merfolk are the neutral party. Each Circle has it's own Council and all five Councils come together to figure out laws, disputes, etc and so forth.

Mages Circle is ruled by five witches: Seraphine, a fire witch; Ralland, an earth witch; Kyla, a water witch; Morgan, a shadow witch; and Aaron, an air witch. It should be noted that both male and female are called witch. Ralland and Aaron are men.

Wolf Pack is governed by two wolves, Alpha and Beta. Fenrir is Alpha and Lupa is his Beta. They are rarely divided on a topic, though the matter of Orion and Romulus is definitely one of them.

Black Lake is under Merfolk control. They are a three person council. Tristan, the King; Lyla, the Queen; and Marissa, the Adviser. Marissa is a new addition to this council because the last adviser was banished from both the Lake and memory for a crime no one can remember.

Shifters Circle is governed by two people as well. Darius, First Shifter and Hannah, Second Shifter. Only a male can be First and only a female can be Second. Darius has named Orion as his successor when he dies.

Circle of Blood is the vampires and has three on it's council. Victor, the oldest; Victoria, his twin sister; and Gwen, the lover they both share. They hate both the Shifters and the Wolves and want to bring down both circles.

**Characters:**

Orion (Sirius' avatar): A black dog shape shifter. He is the intended mate of Romulus. Used to date Mikio. Has an extreme dislike for Dashel because of Dashel wanting to get with Romulus. He is the heir to the shifter's seat of power but doesn't want it. Darius and Hannah took him in when vampires killed his family.

Romulus (Remus' avatar): A brown 'born' werewolf, meaning he can shift at will but still feels the pull of the moon and wants to shift on the full. He has marked Orion as his intended mate, though they haven't mated yet. He is Lupa's favorite and is disliked by Fenrir. He hates Mikio because she used to date Orion, who he is very possessive of.

Dashel: another werewolf that is part of Romulus' pack. He wants to be the one Lupa and Fenrir try mate Romulus off to. He wants to be with Romulus and hates Orion for taking him. -The real person behind Dashel lives near Sirius and Remus and has made mention of wanting to meet Sirius and have some 'fun'-

Mikio: A shadow magic witch (a witch that gets her power from darkness) A crazy avatar that tends to be violent and brutal with those she rps with. Used to date Orion and may be dating Devin soon. She is set to cause drama for Romulus and Orion.

Kira: A doppelganger who can split herself into a likeness of a person (meaning there's her and then the copy. When they merge back together she gets all the memories of the copy as if she lived them herself.). She is a bartender at a local bar on the Hogwarts site but lives a double life by also telling the secrets of the wolves, witches, merfolk, and shape-shifters she hears to the vampires to pay off a debt owed to them. Devin, her long time boyfriend, has broken up with her after finding out about this.

Devin: a merman who has been exiled from his home for unknown reasons. He dated Kira for a long time but broke up with her after finding out about her double life. The reason he took it so badly has something to due to his exile. It's generally noted that he has no love for his people anymore but misses the water.

**If I missed anything or confused you let me know and I will try to explain.**

* * *

**ch. 4 Conflicted Feelings**

Sirius woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The moment he felt the barely warm sheets, the man sat up. Remus wasn't in the room at all. But the smell of bacon and syrup lured him out into the kitchen. There he found Harry in his high chair with pancakes and milk in a sippy cup and Remus at the stove in one of his old AC/DC shirts and his pajama bottoms. The shirt was too big for Sirius and it was even more so on his boyfriend but the Black had to admit that he never looked hotter then in that moment.

"Morning. Breakfast?" Remus noticed him in the doorway and offered up a plate. Sirius nodded and took the plate. He sat down next to Harry to find that his nephew was eating just fine and seemed very comfortable with Remus taking care of him. He wasn't fussy or shy with the tawny haired man and in fact, took to him really well. That made Remus all the more perfect in his mind. Honestly, where had this magical beauty come from?

"Finish up Harry. You have to get a bath and get dressed. Your mommy is taking you to the zoo today. Lily called the house. I saw it was her and answered, I hope that's alright." The hazel-eyed man sat down next to Sirius with his own plate of pancakes and handed half a strip of bacon to Harry.

"Yeah, that's fine...did she volunteer us for the zoo too?"

"She offered but I told her I had plans so she's coming to get Harry in about half an hour." Sirius raised his eyebrow at Remus.

"You expect to get Harry to finish his food, get a bath, and be ready to leave in half an hour?" The man nodded as he munched on a piece of bacon.

"Indeed I do. See I told Harry that he could eat his breakfast all by himself and then take a bath with a submarine, like a big boy but he had to be ready for his mommy when she got here and he couldn't have Padfoot until he was ready. He agreed with a rather large amount of enthusiasm."

"You offered the submarine. He'll agree to anything you want if he can play with that in the bath. Took an hour last time he played with it to get him out of the bathtub."

"You put bubble bath in it too though didn't you?" A look of confused surprise crossed Sirius' face.

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"Because kids love to play in bubbles and you gave him a special toy to play with too. Did you really expect anything less?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have, and you know he had a bath last night right?"

"I know but he's going to get syrup everywhere and it's just easier giving him a bath instead of trying to just clean him up."

"Done! Bath Remmy?" The pair looked over to see a syrup covered Harry with his arms reaching out toward them. His plate was clean, though most of the mess was on Harry himself.

"Good job little man! Alright hang on one minute, ok?" Remus shoved two pieces of bacon into his mouth before getting up and letting Harry out of his high chair. Sirius watched them disappear around the corner with a smile. His boyfriend was really good with kids. He'd make a fantastic father, or at the very least an awesome uncle to Harry.

"I could totally have adopted babies with that man. Oh god...a month and I'm thinking of adopted babies. You are so in over your head Sirius." The Black started to clean up the breakfast dishes and was finishing up the last few when Harry ran in, completely dressed and ready to go, clutching Padfoot in his arms.

"Wow, you are good Remus."

"He's a good kid." The knock at the door had Harry running for it again.

"Mommy!" The little boy opened the door to his mother and was immediately lifted up into her arms.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun?" The little Potter started babbling about their night and how much he had and how next time they should have both Remus and his dad stay over.

"You can't cause you're a girl."

"That's ok Harry. Mommy likes being a girl. Thank you guys. It's too bad you have plans today Remus. You guys could come to the zoo. Sirius, why don't you come?" Her brother shook his head.

"No, I think I'm going to do some work today. See you buddy."

"Bye-bye uncle Sirius, Remmy." Lily walked back out with her son and his things and Remus locked the door behind her. Sirius had finished the dishes and was standing in the kitchen looking at his boyfriend.

"You are not working today." The confused look on his face must have amused Remus because he smiled and took his hand.

"I'm not? Why not?"

"Because it interferes with my plans." Sirius found himself being pushed down onto his couch and a warm lithe body coming to rest on his lap. A smirk found it's way to his face as he watched his boyfriend lean in closer to him.

"And what plans are those?"

"Oh, seducing you of course." Remus grinned as he leaned in to kiss Sirius and found slightly calloused hands on his hips a second later. The moan that vibrated into him from the lips against him only served to turn him one more.

"That was my plan last night. You stole my plans."

"Are you complaining?" Remus moved to trail kisses and love bites on Sirius' neck as the man tilted his head back.

"Not even a little...you sure about this Rem? I don't want to push you." The tawny haired man bit into his neck before kissing the reddening mark. His hands were moving under his shirt and ghosting over his heated skin. Sirius couldn't help the moan when Remus rolled his hips into him.

"What do you think?" The man pulled away to look into his boyfriend's darkened grey eyes.

"I think you would look amazing naked and on my bed." Remus grinned and got up off the couch, holding out a hand to Sirius as he did.

"Then let's get me there." So as it turned out, Harry's unexpected sleepover crashing didn't destroy his adult fun with Remus. Lots and lots of fun. Sirius honestly had no idea just how kinky his boyfriend was but god was he glad he was. A good while later they were laying in a boneless, satisfied heap of sweat-glistened limbs and pounding hearts.

"Wow..." Remus laughed as he moved to cuddle into Sirius more.

"I'm glad you approve."

"And the way you were screaming wasn't approval?" The hazel-eyed man moved to stare down into Sirius' face.

"You loved the screaming." Sirius grinned and kissed his boyfriend.

"I did indeed. So how do you feel about staying here for a while and just cuddling?"

"Oh he's a cuddler too. Very good boyfriend." Remus laid back down and curled into the Black's arms.

"Still sound like you're training me."

"I'm appreciating how awesome my boyfriend is. Brilliant, funny, has a bike, great in bed, cuddles, good with kids, and can cook. What more could a guy ask for?" Sirius felt himself start to blush and in an attempt to hide it, buried his face into Remus' hair.

"I suppose that's all a guy could ask for." The grey-eyed man pulled the blankets back up over them and wrapped his arms tightly around the guy he was just about sure was completely perfect.

"And it's all this guy needs." The pair fell asleep after a few moments and didn't wake back up until mid afternoon. Sirius found himself the first to wake up. Remus was still wrapped up in his arms, his warm breath ghosting softly along the man's chest.

For some reason it made him think of Romulus. Remus actually looked a lot like how Sirius always imagined Romulus would look like. Wiry, toned frame that was deceptively strong and flexible, he had found that out during their romp earlier; Hazel eyes that looked like molten gold when he was aroused, Rom had naturally gold eyes; Tawny-amber hair that came down just into his eyes, Romulus had hair a few shades darker in Sirius' thoughts; and a devilish smile that was hard to resist when he was up to something, Romulus constantly had that look in the rps; not to mention their mutual love of chocolate. In fact Romulus had already covered Orion in chocolate body paint and had a fun time with him. Although Orion was tied up at the time but he didn't complain and Sirius doubted he would either should Remus ever want to do that.

It hit Sirius like a bucket of cold water. He was comparing his wonderful, amazing, sweet boyfriend to a fictional character on a role play site. If he really thought about it, that's what he always pictured when he thought of RomanWolf, his rp avatar. It was his personality that he adored but Sirius really didn't know what he looked like. And he was comparing a compilation of something very much not real and the personality behind it to the very very real man who has both image and personality rolled in one.

Yet, Sirius still found he really liked RomanWolf. For once, he didn't like that about himself. Remus was amazing and deserved a boyfriend who wasn't pining away for an internet guy that he had never met in real life and probably never would.

The man started to stir in his arms, stretching slightly before wrapping himself around Sirius again. The grey-eyed man smiled softly. Yes, this was better then an internet persona he couldn't hold onto to. Somehow, he would stop feeling that way about RomanWolf, because he could already feel himself starting to feel that way with Remus.

"I don't want to move." The words were felt more then heard given that the lips that spoke them were pressed against his chest.

"Rem, we may very well have to move." Sirius felt his boyfriend's grip tighten around him.

"No. You are staying here. Wait, what time is it?" Amber eyes suddenly came into view as Remus moved to look at the clock. Groaning, he laid back down.

"I have to leave soon."

"What? Why?" Remus rolled over on top of Sirius, giving him a very longing kiss. It was clear that he really didn't want to leave the bed. In all honesty the Black didn't want him too either.

"I have to get to work...Benjy will get pissed off if I'm not on time." Benjy? Who the hell was Benjy? Sirius realized he didn't know what Remus did for a living. How could that not come up in conversation over the past month?

"What do you do anyway, Remus? You know I'm a columnist, what do you do?" The tawny-haired man reached over and grabbed something off the nightstand.

"A camera?" When the screen turned on Sirius found himself on it. There were pictures from when he was asleep. Confusion filled him as he looked up at Remus.

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to have a picture from our first time together, there's another of you from last night. You looked so perfect with your hair all over the pillow and the way your head was tilted, I couldn't resist. I went and got my camera and took a picture. That's what I do, Sirius. I'm a photographer." He watched his boyfriend take the camera back and turn it off. He was dating a photographer. Sirius figured Remus would've been in front of the camera, not behind it.

"And Benjy?"

"Just a client. He's one of the regular models that's used in photo shoots." Remus leaned down again to capture Sirius' lips. His kisses always left the man wanting more. So much more.

"No worries, I have my eyes set solely on one man." A grin played across his lips as he felt his boyfriend pull him closer. The amusement in his eyes softened to affection when he realized that Sirius really did need to hear that. How could a man like him ever be insecure?

"Good, I don't share well with others." Remus laughed softly, allowing himself to be pulled into another kiss. If he didn't get up soon he was going to be late for sure.

"Well I don't share at all so there better not be anyone else gracing this bed but me."

"Not a chance." It really wouldn't happen considering the other guy was based in the vastness of the internet.

"I hope not. I have to get dressed...mind if I use your shower real quick?"

"Go ahead. I promise not to join you and make you late." Remus had that smile again. The one that reminded him of Romulus.

"Who says I wouldn't like that. Mmm, perhaps another time when I don't have something to get to." The man hopped off the bed and went to get his shower. Twenty minutes later they were kissing goodbye at the door.

"See you on Friday?"

"Dress nice right?"

"Yeah, black tie event." Remus gave him a wry smile.

"Even though you won't actually wear a tie."

"Nope, though I really can't wait to see you in one." Sirius closed the door as his boyfriend left. After a moment's thought he got out his laptop and saw that Romulus had posted. The man was being extra sweet with Orion as of late. He was starting to seem reluctant at finishing their rp plan. The pair had already ended things and Orion was trying to drink his pain away in Kira's bar. Romulus almost seemed to be wanting to fix it without having the others involved. But Dashel was already on it and there was no stopping this beautiful train wreck that they created. Romulus was going to sleep with Dashel...and Sirius realized he actually didn't want to read it. Orion was going to be so very upset when he finally gets told about that arrangement.

"Oh the drama we have created. I wonder if Rom will compare Orion and Dashel." Like he was comparing RomanWolf and Remus. He was going to have to get over that. May as well try and help Orion attempt to get over Romulus too.

There was a witch in the bar that had been looking at Orion from what the thread said so he sent a post in where Orion, way too drunk to think straight, propositioned the witch to join him in bed. Romulus probably wasn't going to like that. Sirius felt himself smile.

"No, Romulus is going to end up brutally claiming Orion if he smells another man on him." The Black opened his messenger and sent a message for RomanWolf to get when he signed in.

_CelestialCanine: Romulus is not going to be happy with what Orion is about to do._

* * *

**AN:** Yay~! Another chapter down and things are starting to happen with Remus and Sirius. Next chapter has the introduction of Benjy and Remus gets to see something of Lily and Sirius that most never do. It is my dearest hope that I can get this chapter done in a relatively quick fashion. Assuming of course that my other ones get a chapter posted and something doesn't distract me. Like things tend to to...

If you guys liked the story please review. They are little emails of happiness in my inbox.


End file.
